Accio Crazy
by SlytherclawJedi
Summary: If you're looking for something completely random, weird, immature, and created out of severe boredom, this is for you. It's full of too many pop culture references to count and you'll probably think I belong in an insane asylum after reading this. This is my first story, and I just discovered I really suck at summaries. :D So, don't judge by the summary, and just read!
1. Prologue: If Only

Hello beautiful world of FanFiction!

This is my first story, and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Please review. I know it needs improvement, but it's my first and therefore it'll help me get better in the future. (Flames will be used to help burn Gollum.)

DISCLAIMER: The story that follows is purely for my, and hopefully others, entertainment. I gain no profits from this story. (duh) I do not own anything but Rainbow, Starr, Luciana, Everleigh, and some other gadgets in this lovely novel-ish-thing. I also own an iPod Touch and a few pairs of earrings. My friends own themselves, and the respective authors/owners of all other pop culture references own their characters, machines, and settings. Thank you and good night!

–SlytherclawJedi, a.k.a. Rainbow, a.k.a. the author of this story.

P.S: If you put the chapter titles together once I've finished, they create a short paragraph!

**Prologue: If Only**

Please imagine the following paragraph in a Star Wars type title scroll.

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

It is a period of civil cupcakes. Rainbow unicorns, striking from a hidden batcave, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Normalness.

During the battle, unipeghippogriffosauruses managed to "borrow" secret plans to the GN's ultimate weapon, the HOMEWORK, an evil tactic with enough questions to destroy an entire brain.

Pursued by the GN's supernormal agents, "Princess" Rainbow races home on her unipeg, custodian of the "borrowed" plans that can save her people and restore craziness to the galaxy...

THE LAND OF EVERYWHERE THANKS YOU FOR VIEWING THIS MESSAGE. THANK YOU AND GOOD DAY!

Please review and also (I promised I would do this) check out my friend Matt's YouTube. He mostly does really stupid stuff, but he said he might do some Minecraft ones in the future. So if there are any Minecraft fans reading this, check it out!

Please don't blame me if it sucks. I promised.

channel/UCkXkaLa1YM3kZjcgGtB5DBw


	2. Chapter 1: You Could See

Yay! Chapter 1!

**Chapter 1: You Could See**

"So… Why are we taking this class again?"

"Ronald! Honestly! For the last time, it might be helpful with our future careers and—"

"OKAY, 'Mione, we get it!"

"AND, we might meet some new people. Do you guys want girlfriends or not?"

"Okay! Fine!" Harry and Ron finally agreed to just go with it.

"Finally!" Hermione muttered.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HALL…

"I wonder if anybody else we know is taking this class," Jacen Solo whispered to his twin sister, Jaina, as they were walking down the hall.

"I don't know, but he's pretty cute!" Jaina whispered back, directing her gaze at a tall, handsome, sandy-haired model-looking guy. His name for now will be THSHMLG.

WITH THSHMLG…

"Is that Padme?!"

IN THE CLASSROOM…

Han Solo leaned back in his chair, snoring. He didn't really have much to say. The only reason he was taking this class was so he could become a space pirate someday, not just a smuggler. He thought they should know about royalty.

Princess Leia Organa didn't have much to say either. She just hoped that they wouldn't be studying her!

Luke Skywalker was just about the only person currently in the classroom that was eager to begin learning. He was very curious about just about everything there. Mostly he took this class because it sounded cool! Come on, who could pass up a class called, 'ROYALTY OF REALISTIC AND FANTASTICAL CULTURES,' RRFC for short?!


	3. Chapter 2: That I Can't

**Chapter 2: That I Can't**

"In the classroom, is everyone?" asked a rough, scratchy voice from behind a large teacher's desk at the front of the room.

"Wait! Two seconds!" yelled a skinny brunette, a creepy ghost thing, and two brothers and a sister.

"Puck, put me down!" was heard, screamed outside the window, which shattered as two girls and a boy with wings crashed through it.

And finally, an outburst of, "Padfoot! Prongs! Get in the classroom! You too, Peter!" followed by an "Evans, will you go out with me?" accompanied by a slap. Four boys and a girl stormed through the door.

Hermione looked around. "I think everybody's in, Professor… Mister… Um…"

"Master Yoda, called I am," answered a wizened, green, dwarf-life alien, who had finally climbed onto his desk and was apparently named Master Yoda.

"Hey, Master Yoda! How's it goin'?" screamed TSHMLG, jumping up and waving.

"I like this guy, Pads!" whispered Slapped-Face to his friend.

"Yep, most definitely, Prongs! I think he needs to become part of the Marauders!" 'Padfoot' chuckled quietly.

"Fine it is going, Anakin. Sit down now," replied Yoda.

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion in the middle of the room. Annoying music, blended with the Imperial March, loudly played, breaking a few people's eardrums semi-permanently. "Jelly lelly lelly lelly, jelly lelly lelly jelly, it's the jellyfishing song! *clap* Jelly lelly lelly lelly, jelly lelly lelly jelly, everybody sing along!

*clap*" blared SpongeBob and Patrick's voices. When the smoke cleared, a pair of red-headed twins and a tall man- at least, I think it was a man- wearing a black suit stood there.

The twins were wearing identical "superhero suits," which were really just pairs of long underwear with letters stitched on them and capes.

"Never fear, Gred and Forge are here!" they yelled at the top of their lungs. They began running around, shaking hands with unsuspecting victims and signing random autographs. When they reached Harry, Ron, and Hermione, they "gasped."

"Ickle Ronnikins! Fancy meeting you here!" they exclaimed.

The tall, black-suited man was still standing there. He apparently had a breathing problem. When he saw Luke, he said, "Luke. I am your father."

"Wut," Luke said, his mouth hanging open.

"Oh, um, nothing! Sorry, wrong place!" His gaze roamed across the room. Noticing Anakin, he gasped. This was a _true_ gasp.

"I had no idea I was so _hawt_!" he shouted, sounding very much like a teenage girl. "Why did I go burn myself on lava on Mustafar?!"

He looked up to discover that everybody was staring at him.

"What?"

Suddenly, "To the Batcave!" was shrieked outside. Every head turned to look at the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Be Normal

**Chapter 3: Be Normal**

A tall, almost-12-but-not-quite-she'll-be-12-in-two-days girl skipped into the room. She had shoulder length, wavy-ish, mostly dirty-blonde but not quite hair and hazel eyes. I am going to describe what she was wearing because every story seems to do that. She was wearing plaid high-tops, black jeans, a fedora, movie theater 3D glasses with duct tape on the ends and the lens popped out (plus another, untouched pair in her pocket), and an Aerosmith shirt. She reached the middle of the room, pulled out her iPod earbuds, paused her music, shoved the whole contraption in her pocket, and yelled," Hold the phone! I'm here!"

The younger of the two brothers stood up and asked her what her name was.

"OH MY GRINDELWALD! DAVID! IS THAT YOU?!" she squealed, breaking quite a few people's eardrums.

"Um… Yes…?"

"*please insert screech/squeal/scream of choice here. I just see pretty squiggly lines.*!" she screamed, unleashing what can only be described as a Tarzan yell mixed with random teenage girls squealing about Anthem Lights/ Tom Felton/ Rupert Grint/ Sean Biggerstaff/ Skandar Keynes. Or at least that's what she, and whoever else who knows her, would say. This resulted in the whole building becoming temporarily deaf, half of the State of Everywhere look up/around, and the entire East Coast of Nowhere hear a faint buzzing.

The girl ran over and hugged him, yelling, "Peeps! Get in here!"

Four other girls- sorry, I mean THREE other girls and a boy- ran into the room. One girl looked somewhat like the TA12BNQuSB12ITDG but with longer hair and such a complicated outfit it will take a whole 'nother paragraph.

Another had brown medium-length hair with brown eyes and purple glasses, wearing a short, poufy halter dress with yellow flowers on a white background.

The last girl was Ciara. I'm not going to describe her, for you should know who she is by the name. She's just- CIARA.

The boy had brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and braces. He wore a Batman suit, obviously. Though he looked normal and average, he was one of the weirdest there. This was demonstrated by his name. It was Keith Unicorn McRainbowpants.

The first girl, whose name was Katelyn Marie Lueza, wore a highlighter yellow, hot pink, and lime green tie-dyed shirt with lace, sparkles, and polka-dots. Her skirt was handmade out of shirts from the 1960's-90's. They were pink with blue, green, orange, and purple on them. It had rainbow ruffles at the bottom and glitter all over! Her pigtails had hot pink and lime green streaks in them. She was wearing one cheetah print high-top with hot pink laces and one zebra print high-top with rainbow laces. Her outfit was accompanied by exactly seven rainbow bracelets, shiny dog-bone-shaped earrings, a purple daisy ring, and large rainbow bows. She also had orange leggings, sparkly rainbow "princess eyes" face paint, and glitter all over! Again! Oh, and by the way, everybody called her Katie, except for Rainbow, who called her Marshmallow, and Keith Unicorn McRainbowpants, a.k.a. MRP (pronounced merp), who called her Marie, just to annoy her.

Aaaanyway…

"'Sup, Rainbow!" yelled MRP.

"IT'S DAVID KING!" 'Rainbow' fangirled.

"Should we be worried…?" whispered Ciara.

"Okay, never mind. Let's get crackin'! Sorry, David, for smushing you. Why are you all here?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Um… For RRFC?"

"WRONG! Ha," yelled Jackie, the one with the flowery dress.

"Jackie, she didn't know any better. Also, that's my job. Aaaanyway, as I was saying, blame the goat. Or, in this case, the Unicorn. He accidentally wrote down the wrong thing. This isn't a class at all-"

"We're outta here," said Puck, the two girls, and Jacen and Jaina.

"Why?!" cried Rainbow.

"We don't not want to learn about Royalty of Realistic and Fantastical Cultures," they said, like robots. "Peace!"

"Well, that's kind of helpful. The team was getting a bit large anyway," Katie whispered to Rainbow.

"True, very true. Aaaanyway, anyone who doesn't feel up to saving the galaxy from the GN, or the Galactic Normalness, or wants to better their skills in The Force, feel free to leave now," Rainbow announced. Yoda, Anakin, Peter, and the little girl, Toria, left. David's brother joined them, to "keep an eye on Toria."

"Now, we can get started! Tomorrow!"

Everybody groaned. They would have to wait until tomorrow to start this interesting project.


	5. Chapter 4: And That This

**Chapter 4: And That This**

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I like to read books, when I cast spells, they're off the freakin' hook!" Rainbow sang loudly and extremely off key. She continued singing, coughing and yelling, "KACK!" in some parts, as she had a cold. Normally, she didn't sound this bad, as she was in a band with Jackie, Ciara, and Marshmallow, but she was listening to her iPod. And wearing her Nirvana shirt. Hooray funness!

"Yo, Rainbow!" MRP yelled.

Suddenly, Rainbow whipped around. The room darkened and her face was illuminated by flames.

"Don't… call… me… yo!" she enunciated. She began singing again.

There was a knock on the door. The door opened, revealing Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, the Frogg brothers, and Michael and Sam.

"Yes…?" Ciara said.

"Is this the RRFC room?" asked Allen Frogg.

"Yes… Well, kind of," answered Jackie. "Why?"

"We're a day late. We want to apologize, we were killing vampires."

"The nargles wouldn't let me go," said Luna.

"And I had Spattergroit," Draco said, looking green.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is apparently not a class about the royalty of all cultures, but a saving-the-world class," Han yawned. He had only just now woken up. Somehow, however, he had heard everything.

"Did somebody say, 'saving the world?!'" asked a girl with wings, flying into the room.

"Maybe…" said Rainbow.

That's my job!" the girl cried, flying away again.

The Frogg brothers, Michael, and Sam considered. "Well, if you need any vampires killed, call us! We'll be in that random large supply closet over there!"

"'Kay, thanks, I'll keep that in mind! So aaaanyway, what about you guys? You gonna stay?" Rainbow inquired, as the four boys opened the supply closet door and were promptly pulled into the 5th dimension by a zebra with a mustache (plus an afro!) and a pink alpaca wearing a hedgehog as a hat.

"The blue wrackspurts are telling me I must stay!"

"Will there be apples?" Draco asked, excitedly.

"Yes…" Katie said, questioningly. Only Rainbow knew that he was talking about his secret love affair with his apple at the ages of 13 and 16. She pumped her fist because… DRAPPLE IS (still) HER OTP! Except Grecian, Feltson, and Dramione, of course.

"Epic! I'm staying," Draco cheered.

"Alrighty then, now that we've got that cleared up, let's call in the troops. TROOPS! GET IN HERE!"

All the "fictional" characters that were present, awake, and volunteering the day before scuttled into the room.

"Hey, Rainbow and all you other people!" yelled the twins, the Marauders, Ron, and Luke.

"What's up, you guys that I'm guessing are going to become my mentally insane groupies?" Rainbow snickered. She loved Snickers. They were her second favorite candy bar, after regular Hershey's bars.

"Not much. Hey, could you clue us in on who the GN is?" Moony requested.

"Yes, and I am going to use a movie as a not-quite teaching tool! I feel like an un-boring teacher! Yayz! I've purchased 20 tickets for all of us but Drake and Loony. You guys don't mind me calling you that, right? Good. You two I can get in with my Jedi mind trick. Oh, and guess what? I cost about $3.50 less than you 'adults,' because I only turn twelve tomorrow!" She paused to take a breath. "Anyway, the movie's called _Frankenweenie_, and it's _really_ good. We will be seeing it in 3D in about… Oh, I'd say… An hour, so get ready!" Everyone bolted to get ready.

Rainbow smiled. "My plan is going perfectly!"


	6. Chapter 5: Is All Overrated

**Chapter 5: Is All Overrated**

_Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains mild spoilers for Tim Burton's amazingness movie Frankenweenie. So, if you haven't seen it, or are planning on seeing it, and don't want it to be sorta-kinda spoiled, skip the underlined parts of this chapter. Don't worry, it's very quick._

They left for the movie theater in the Millennium Falcon. When they arrived, they all, except for Rainbow, got their tickets and 3D glasses. They excitedly ran in, because they all had brought a bit of money to buy candy, popcorn, and/or sodas.

Once they got in the theater part of the movie theater, they chose their seats. They took up two entire rows! Han and Leia ended up next to each other. The same happened to James and Lily. Rainbow ended up smushed between MRP and Moony. When the movie's beginning started, Katie shushed everyone, and Hermione and Jackie made sure everyone had their snacks, because no movie is complete without snacks!

!

The movie ended with everybody wide-eyed, Rainbow the most, because the movie was better the second time around. Everyone was discussing their favorite characters as they left the theater, with Sparky in first, Elsa and Victor tied for second, then Weird Girl and Mr. Whiskers. The creepiest monster, everybody agreed, was definitely the CatBat. There was a discussion on what Colossus was (a hamster won), and why Shelley was so big (Miracle-Gro Plant Food).

"OMD, I know!" Rainbow gushed. "I loved the beginning too, when the Disney castle changed!"

"Yeah, and when Mr. Whiskers turned into the CatBat?! SO GOOD!" Ron cheered, while skipping around, quickly joined by Luke, Luna, and Rainbow.

"Yay! A Coldstone! Can we go?" begged Sirius, who had been to one with James and Moony. He had loved it, as had James. However, the aforementioned James was not paying any attention, as he had made some progress with Lily during the movie (*winkwinknudgenudge*). No, they hadn't kissed, but she had agreed to go on a date with him, when and if they left the "classroom", which was really called the Optimism Oasis. For further notice, Oasis has to be spelled with a palm tree when it is being written out. Just saying!

Aaaanyway… Back to Sirius's request!

"Yes, we most definitely can go!" chorused Everyone in the Land of Everywhere. The group got Coldstone and got back into the ship to fly back to the Optimism Oasis.

"Harry, I'm worried about Ron," said Hermione, watching Ron skip across the floor of the ship.

"Me too," said Harry, staring at his over-chocolatey sundae in awe.

"Have you seen the twins? Oh, and by the way, your pants are on fire," Hermione mentioned offhandedly.

"Ah!" screamed Harry, ripping off his pants and stomping on them. For some reason, he was wearing another pair of pants underneath.

"Oh, and to answer your question, 'Mione, I haven't seen the superheroes since we left Coldstone. They're probably planning a prank."

Actually, they were doing more than just planning their prank…

"This is gonna be great!" snickered George, his choice of words very out of character.

"Wait'll all their hair turns long and purple!" Fred laughed outright, also sounding OOC.

And then they switch genders!"

"How exactly did we do that, Gred?"

"We—you know, Forge; I'm not exactly sure myself. Oh well."

POOF!

Everybody's hair turned long and their favorite shade of purple. That is, long and their favorite shade of purple excepting Vader, who didn't exactly have hair anymore. So his suit turned purple, even though he despised the color purple.

"NOOOOOOO!" he screamed, sounding rather whiny, like Luke in The Empire Strikes Back.

By that time, Rainbow had turned twelve, and continued playing Mario Kart on the newly-installed super-humongosaurus TV screens. She was trying—and failing—at Rainbow Road.

"AWESOME!" she yelled when she noticed her hair. "This is the kind of hair I've wanted for, like, forever! Thanks, Gred and Forge!"

"You're welcome! And happy birthday!"

The one good moment with the purple hair was spoiled when they changed from boys and girls into girls and boys. The only thing Rainbow noticed, however, was that she was suddenly much better at Mario Kart.

"Hooray! Male-like skillz at video games!" was her comment on that.

Unfortunately, the other members of the group weren't nearly as delighted. Luke felt like skipping. Ron felt an intense desire to skip more. Hermione was flooded by teen angst, and Draco suddenly needed chocolate. IMMEDIATELY. Like, if he didn't get it right then, he/she would die.

Harry was furious. "Dang it! Now I can't go out with Cho Chang, the super perfect Mary-Sue! I guess I'll have to find a random Hufflepuff…"

The Marauders, who had been joking around, began gossiping furiously instead. "Like, OMG! Did you see what Marlene was wearing the other day? Absolutely hideous! I know, right?" Cue giggles.

May, the brunette, and Pumpkin, the ghost, looked down and scream/shrieked like little girls. They ran into another suddenly-appearing large supply closet, hitting the back wall with enough force to successfully knock them out and slam the door shut and lock it. Not The Force, just normal, boring old force. Incidentally, The Force Of May And Pumpkin's Friendship And Love That Everyone Knows Is Totally There accidentally locked the door so they were stuck. Together. Possibly dead or in a coma. That's probably not good.

Aaaanyway…

MRP just giggled like a three-year-old. Actually, that's what he/she normally did all the time, so we won't linger on that.

Jackie thought about her/his outfit, which was another dress, and shuddered, because she/he was now a male wearing a dress. At least it was super-trendy. Ciara ate some oatmeal. It was watery and flavorless. She/he thought about her father. She/he cried.

MRP giggled his/her way over to Katie. "Guess I can't call you Marie anymore!"

Don't call me that!"

A/N: Hi! :)


	7. Chapter 6: The Craziness

**Chapter 6: The Craziness**

Thankfully, the effects wore off after a while. Unfortunately, Draco still craved chocolate, and May and Pumpkin were still being silent, unconscious, or dead in that closet. Oh well.

They stopped at a random grocery store because Draco was annoying the death out of Han about chocolate. A random duck with a large bill waddled out, muttering something about grapes.

"Hi, ducky!" Luke said.

"Shh, Lukie, don't talk to the ducky," whispered Ciara.

They got chocolate and flew back to the Optimism Oasis. Finally Rainbow said she would tell everyone who the GN was.

"The GN, or Galactic Normalness, is our nemesis, not _Nemesis_, but, like, an evil nemesis. Hence the name, they are essientially perfectly normal, except for the fact that they are evil, of course. They are such people as Voldemort—"

"Don't say the name!"

"Don't interrupt, rude! As I was _saying,_ VOLDEMORT, Dumbridge, 'Emperor' Palpatine, the adults from Frankenweenie, Taksidian or whatevs, and 'Cinderella' Bronaugh."

"Nuh-uh!" yelled Jackie, Ciara, and Katie. "Ella's awesome!"

"Oh well, I've never seen her be awesome! Anyway, we fight against them as a team, which is called… wait for it… the Sidesplitting Siege! And I know it's a stupid name; I'm really bad at thinking of names, okay? Aaaanyway, I assume leadership of this team, even though I'm the youngest here, I think. We will all have nicknames that I will assign, even though they probably suck. There is a list on the wall of your nicknames—"

She was cut off when everybody rushed over to The List.

**THE LIST**

Rainbow… Gr & Ace  
Katie… Marshmallow  
Ciara… The Invisible Mongoose  
Jackie… Monkey  
MRP… Nyan  
Harry… Roonil Waslib  
Ron… Scarlet Ears  
Hermione… Beavcoon  
Luke… Farm Boy!  
Han… Indiana Jones  
Leia… Your Worshipfulness  
David… Monarch  
Fred… The Red-Headed Menace  
George… Mischief Managed!  
Vader… Twice Traitorous  
Draco… Ferret Boy  
Luna… I Luv Nargles!  
James… Evans!  
Sirius… The Grim  
Remus… Teenage Werewolf  
Lily… Rose

The List was met with a flurry of confusion.

"Why is my name 'Indiana Jones'?"

"Why is my name 'Evans'?!"

"WHY IS MY NAME 'TWICE TRAITOROUS'?!"

"Don't question the genius!"


	8. Chapter 7: Of Me

**Chapter 7: Of Me**

Since everybody was dying from lack of sleep and/or were hyper off of sugar, Hermione, the over-responsible, uptight one (at least here) made everyone go to bed. Their rooms were down the hall, as the Optimism Oasis had expanded magically to become an entire house, throwing off the building it was attached to earlier and sending it to a far away land.

At 5:17 in the morning, there was a loud crack outside. Rainbow ran out, wearing her rainbow panda bear pajamas.

"What the heklk was that?!" she yelled, suddenly serious. She was out of Gr mode and into Ace mode. "AAAAHHHH! Cinderella! What are you doing here?" I should mention that she was saying all this in a mediocre British accent, as Ace was British.

Cinderella turned around and smiled sweetly. "I just Apparated over to let everyone know that I have repented. I am now neutral. By the way, your computer screen is sweet." Cinderella, now apparently Ella, said, referring to Rainbow's school computer, of course.

"Oh. Thanks! Byyyye!"

Ella Disapparated.

Rainbow sighed. "Well, that's a relief. One less enemy to worry about, I guess."

Five minutes passed. All the other residents finally decided to show up and ran out like a herd of cattle that somehow got into a house.

"Rachel-Ray Adelaida-Andromeda Isabilly-Ray-Cyrus Nikola-Tesla Bertha-Berlinda Olga-Kloppenheim Watson-Walt-Disney! What's wrong?" shouted Katie.

"Wha…?"

"Oh! Um… Rainbow! What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Just that Ella has repented and is now neutral! Plus, she called my computer screen sweet!" giggled Rainbow. "So, if you see her, she is a perfectly civil human-cyborg-hybrid-squirrel-thing!"

"Snorkelfritz! I already had my wand ready!" Ron yelled angrily, regardless of how weird it sounded.

"You say snorkelfritz too?" grinned Luke. When Ron nodded, he squealed. "OMD! So do I! Man-hug!" They did the weird high-five/shoulder bump/pat-back thing that many call a man-hug.

"Aaaanyway," Rainbow remarked, "We need to go inside, because it's 5:23 AM. It's, like, wayyyy too early to be awake. Even my Ace side doesn't want to be up right now. She could settle for a nice 6:30-ish."

"Rainbow? Wh-what did Katie call you…?" asked David, tentatively.

"Whoa… You heard my name?! BEGONE! I don't care that you are my favorite of the King family! YOU HAVE BEEN BANISHED!" Rainbow yelled maniacally. David scurried away.

There was an awkward silence.

"Oh look, a flying poptart cat that poops rainbows," Ron giggled.

"NYAN CAT!" screamed MRP. "Come down from there!"

Nyan Cat, however, continued nyaning. Everyone groaned. But it was to be expected. After all, Nyan would only stop nyaning for two things: evil and his mother-in-law.

There was another awkward silence. Suddenly, Hermione broke the sort of turbulent peace (there was another ox that became a moron at thus sentence) by cheerfully saying, "Perfect time to recruit! Who wants to join S.P.E.W.?"

"Can't, I'm already in S.T.U.," called Jackie, Ciara, and Katie. "JINX!" they laughed. "But I'll join… I guess…" said Katie meekly.

"That's 'Save the Unicorns,' for you inarticulate bubbles. And I'm with the Grecian is my OTP Association. I'm president," Rainbow explained.

"I'm in Batman!" "I don't know how to read…" "I like sporks!" "Huh?" "You don't need a license to drive a sandwich!" etc. were other responses.

"Fine. So everyone hates S.P.E.W.? I shall go cry in the girls' lavatory for about the eighty millionth time!"

So I haven't typed an A/N in a while... Please REVIEW! I know you people hear this all the time but it takes about two seconds! Do it for the Association for the Retarded Teenagers! For Frodo! For the starving children!

Okay, peoples, thanks for reading my story! Now go have a day.


	9. Chapter 8: And My Friends

**Chapter 8: And My Friends**

Hermione ran off. Everyone heard a door slam.

"Aww… How sad!"

"Why is everyone being picked off like roadkill by vultures?" Rainbow wondered aloud. "Oh well, time to start training!"

"For what?" inquired James, as the authoress decided to use ultra-fancy language.

"For the wohr, dahling," Rainbow said in a horrible Southern drawl. "For our trainin', all ya'll will be split up into groups, "she continued, still with her dreadful accent. "Ah have a list for ya'll's help. It'll be replacin' The List. But first, Ah'll tell ya'll where to go. Each of us muggles are leaders of a group. MRP's group is Harry, Han, and Luna, because I don't trust him with civilized people. Jackie's group is—you know what, I give up, I'm just putting up The Second List," she said, tacking up The Second List.

**The Second List**

**Team Pygmy Puff****Team Cheese  
**Marshmallow Monkey  
Beavcoon The Red-Headed Menace  
The Grim Mischief Managed!  
Your Worshipfulness Rose

**Team Billywig****Team Smile  
**Nyan The Invisible Mongoose**  
**Roonil Waslib Twice Traitorous**  
**I Luv Nargles! Evans!**  
**Indiana Jones Farm Boy!

**Team Orange Lizards  
**Gr & Ace  
Scarlet Ears  
Teenage Werewolf  
Ferret Boy

"Aaaanyway, I think it will help, for the sake of time. I have grouped together people who I think will work well together. The training will begin in about three hours, so you guys should go get some sleep. Be out here at 9 o' clock sharp!" Rainbow clapped her hands, wearing pajamas but somehow still seeming like a military sergeant, clapped twice. The troops, also wearing pajamas, ran back inside.


	10. Author's Note

I'm sorry, but this isn't an update. (gasp)

I decided to get a new account because I want to. I won't give any other reason than that.

Aaaanyway, if you really like this story, please PM me and I will tell you my new name. I will be continuing this story, so don't worry that it will be deleted forever.

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for reviewing and following my story, I really appreciate it. Especially with my douche canoe friend (*koffkoffMATTkoffkoff*) being an idiot about it.


End file.
